Miraculous Web Warriors
by Ghost Archer
Summary: The Web Warriors are given a week's vacation for their hard-earned efforts protecting New York. Their destination: Paris. The City of Lights. But their fun was cut short when the nefarious Hawk Moth teams up with Kraven to eliminate the Web Warriors and steal the Miraculous. With the city under threat, it'll take more than the Web Warriors to deal with both Hawk Moth and Kraven.
1. Chapter 1: Web Warriors in Paris

**(We search the hall within the Tower of Souls for one soul we needed among them. We were able to find it with Death's help)**

 **Death: Here it is. That green ghostly wisp there is Berri's soul.**

 **Me: Thanks, Death. But how do you know which one was hers?**

 **Death: Let's say I have a sixth sense when it comes to souls. Now let's go and grab it.**

 **(Goku flies up and catches the soul in his hands)**

 **Goku: Got it.**

 **(My headset goes off)**

 **Me: Archer here. No way! You actually found it?! That's good. We just got her soul from the Underworld. We're on our way back with it. (I hang up) Good news guys. Vegeta just found Berri's body.**

 **Conker: Really?! That's great!**

 **Me: Once we get back to base, you'll be reunited with your girl once again. Now let's get out of here.**

 **(We leave the tower and make our way back to the shortcut)**

 **(Note: I do not own anything from Ultimate Spider-Man or Miraculous Ladybug)**

* * *

The Miraculous Web Warriors

Chapter 1: Web Warriors in Paris

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, 1:40 PM**

High above the skies of New York, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier is flying about, searching for any potential threats that may harm the people of the city. Among its protectors are a group of young individuals recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to ensure no harm came to the people. They are known as the Web Warriors. The team is led by a boy named Peter Parker, known by many as the famous Spider-Man. Speaking of the Web-Slinger, he's swinging around on his webs exploring the city.

"Boy, I gotta say, being the leader of the Web Warriors is really a lot of fun." Spidey spoke to himself. "That is, if you don't mind unexpected attacks from guys like Green Goblin or Kingpin and having to train in the Tri-Carrier every day."

"Hey Parker, come in! Do you read me?" He hears his communicator go off. The owner of the voice is his teammate and close friend Luke Cage aka Power Man.

"I read you, Luke. What is it?" Spidey asked, speaking into his communicator.

"Director Fury wants to see us right away. He has a task for us." Power Man reported.

"Really?" Spider-Man sighed. "Alright. I'm on my way."

Spider-Man swung back to the Tri-Carrier and entered through the bridge. He meets with Director Nick Fury and his team, the New Web Warriors. They are comprised of Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Power Man, White Tiger, Squirrel Girl, Iron Fist, Cloak, Dagger, Nova, and Triton.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Parker." Director Fury greeted the web slinger.

"Hey, I wasn't busy with anything." Spider-Man admitted before taking his seat between Power Man and White Tiger. "So, what is it that you wanted to call us here for?"

"Well, now that you asked," Director Fury began before showing them security videos of several people unexpectedly transforming into villains. "Our satellites have detected sightings of people mysteriously turning into supervillains within the last week."

"Really?" White Tiger asked feeling intrigued.

"We have no clue who is turning them into villains or how, but whatever this individual wants does not want to get his hands dirty." Fury deduced. "On the plus side, there are those who are willing enough to face them."

"But where did these incidents occur, Fury?" Agent Venom glared. "And who were the ones that kept beating them?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. As soon as they defeat the villain, they disappear and the villain turns back to normal." Fury explained. "As to where, that's simple." A holographic map of the world illuminated in front of them and the location was revealed via a red dot. "It's a city in France. One you guys may have heard of or are familiar with."

"You don't mean…?" Squirrel Girl gasped in surprise.

"That's correct. Web Warriors, on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm sending you all to Paris!" The S.H.I.E.L.D. Director reported, resulting in a wave of cheers and hollers from most of the Web Warriors.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to go there!" Spidey grinned from within his mask. But his moment of fun was stopped when he realized what this was about. "Wait. Are you sending us there for some kind of mission?"

Fury calmly smiled, glancing at the web slinger with his one good eye. "Not exactly. Think of this as a vacation for you. You've worked hard protecting New York. I thought now would be a good time to give you guys a break."

"Something tells me he answered that too easily." Spider-Man whispered to Cloak. "I mean, what if the Sinister Six try to attack the city while we're gone?"

"Parker, I'm standing right here, you know." Fury stated, earning a cold glare from Spidey. "And I'm being serious. You all earned this. It'd be wise to take this offer and relax while you can. Besides, the rest of us can take care of things here while you're gone. As for the Sinister Six, they won't be a problem anymore."

"Well, I always wanted to see the city from the top of the Eiffel Tower." Spider-Man simply said.

"Good. Now, I suggest you take the rest of this time to rest or train. We depart for Paris first thing tomorrow. Dismissed." Nick Fury dismissed the Web Warriors before stopping Parker. "Oh, I almost forgot. I've got a favor to ask you, Parker."

The web slinger sighed. "What is it now?"

"This may sound unorthodox, but there's a bakery in Paris that sells the best treats. You think you can get me a box of macarons from there?" Fury asked.

"Wow, never thought you'd have a sweet tooth, Fury." Spidey smirked within his mask.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Parker." Fury sneered with a glare from his one good eye as he gave him a slip of paper with an address. "Here's the address. It should be a simple three-story building with white walls. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, Fury. I won't let you down." Spider-Man nods as he left the meeting room, leaving Fury alone.

"You better not, Parker." Nick Fury said lowly as the Web Warriors spent the day relaxing, exploring the city and/or training.

* * *

 **Paris, France, the next day**

A young girl named Marinette wakes up to a beautiful summer day. Speaking of summer, she intends to spend it problem-free. Soon, a little ladybug-like creature pops out from under her sheets and flies up to Marinette's eye level.

"Morning, Marinette." The little ladybug greeted her with a happy smile.

"Morning, Tikki." Marinette smiled as she got out of her bed.

"Any plans for the summer?" Tikki asked her.

"Now that you asked, I was supposed to meet Alya in front of the school this afternoon. I hear she's got some new material for her LadyBlog." Marinette told her kwami.

"I'm sure Alya will be happy to show you what she has." Tikki said as Marinette got started on designing some outfits on her computer desk. While she was doing that, Marinette suddenly hears jet engines flying over her house. She looks out her window and sees the Tri-Carrier fly right over her, just in time for her phone to ring. She answers it and sees Alya via video messaging. She can be seen in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Girl, did you just see what I just saw?!" Alya shouted from the other end.

"Yeah, I just saw it! It just flew right over me! And it was massive!" Marinette reported.

"Well, you better get over here quick! It looks like it's about to land!" Alya told her.

"I'll be right there!" Marinette replied before hanging up. She quickly got dressed, gathered her stuff and rushed right of her parents' bakery, just as Tikki got in the teen's handbag. She ran as fast as possible and eventually met with Alya in front of the tower. She took in some gasps of relief from running so fast in a short amount of time.

"Jeez, took you long enough to get here." Alya said feeling a bit impatient. "But at least you made it. Check it out!" Marinette looks up and notices the Tri-Carrier in its splendor as it lands, especially the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s emblem decked on the side.

"Say, do you know about that emblem?" Marinette asked about the emblem.

"I heard of it somewhere, but I can't seem to recall the name." Alya thought aloud before a voice that's familiar to them.

"That's the emblem of the S.H.I.E.L.D., short for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." The two girls suddenly turn around and notice their classmate Adrien standing behind them.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette gasped with a slight stutter.

"Do you know them?" Alya asked him.

"How can I not know them? They were seen all over the news. They teamed up with the Avengers to save New York." Adrien stated.

"Well, it does sound awesome to meet them." Alya stated. Marinette tried to say something to him, but given her nature around him, she did nothing but stutter and freeze.

"Well, I better get going then. I've got a meet and greet in 30 minutes and I need to get home to practice." Adrien said before walking away. Marinette dreamily waved goodbye to him. Alya sighs with a grin as she took her friend by the arm and dragged her away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Tri-Carrier, Parker and his allies have already changed out of their hero uniforms and into more casual clothing.

"Okay, we've got a week to enjoy it any way we can." Parker told his friends. "So I was thinking we explore the city. What do you guys think?"

"I don't know, Parker. Something tells me Nick gave us this so-called "vacation" just to get us off his back." Tyrone Johnson deduced.

"Ty, you're being a bit too judgmental." Ava Ayala shook her head as she spoke.

"I think Dormammu's mind control left your brain a little scrambled." Ty's companion, Tandy Bowen smirked, tapping her temple.

"My brain is just fine, thank you!" Ty retorted. "And I'm not being judgmental! I feel like Fury wants nothing more than to get away from us."

"Ty, you need to lighten up a little, man." Parker said. "We spent half our superhero lives cooped up in here. We should be out there exploring the City of Lights, take in the excitement. What do you say?"

"Well, a part of me always wanted to see the Louvre pyramid." Ty said, a bit hesitant at first.

"There we go! This is going to be an awesome vacation!" Parker cheered as he left in a happy mood.

"There he goes." Luke Cage smirked.

"We should catch up with him before he hurts himself or worse." Danny Rand suggested, with nods of agreement from the others. With the decision unanimous, they follow Peter out of the Tri-Carrier to start their pleasant week in Paris, unaware that what awaited them is anything but pleasant.

* * *

 **(We successfully escape the Underworld with Berri's soul and return to the base. We meet up with Tails, Raven and Samurai Jack in the infirmary with Berri's body)**

 **Samurai Jack: You have returned, and with the girl's soul.**

 **Tails: Let's hope this works. Good thing her wounds healed up while she drifted off in space.**

 **Me: Alright, then. Goku, if you would?**

 **(Goku hands me the soul and I bring it closer to the body. The soul starts to dissipate and travels into the body)**

 **Me: That should do it. Once the soul vanishes completely, she should wake up by now.**

 **(After a few seconds, Berri starts stirring awake)**

 **Raven: She's waking up.**

 **Conker: Berri? Berri, can you hear me?**

 **Berri: (Waking up) C-Conker? Is that you?**

 **Conker: Berri! You're alive!**

 **Berri: Conker?! What happened?**

 **Conker: The Don killed you and you were sucked into space, but I'm so glad you're okay now!**

 **Berri: Weaso? That no-good, two-timing traitor!**

 **Me: We can deal with Weaso later, Berri. Right now, I need to give you and Conker the tour. Guess I got so busy with the mission it didn't cross my mind until now.**

 **Berri: That's alright. I need to collect my bearings anyway.**

 **Me: Okay. Let me show you two around. You readers may leave a review if you choose. Archer out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hawk Moth Meets the Hunter

**(After returning from Nomanisan Island, I find the base covered in Halloween decorations)**

 **Violet: Wow. They went all out with the decorations this year.**

 **Sofia: I never knew they'd do all of this while we were at the island.**

 **Dash: It just goes to show how fast Halloween can come around.**

 **Me: Speaking of Halloween, we should come up with some ideas for costumes.**

 **Mr. Incredible: Good idea.**

 **(We head inside to find ideas for costumes)**

* * *

Miraculous Web Warriors

Chapter 2: Hawk Moth Meets the Hunter

Once the Web Warriors left the Heli-Carrier, they couldn't believe that they are in the City of Lights. "Wow, I never knew Paris would be this big." Doreen Green stated.

"Well, it is the most populous city in France." Luke Cage noted.

"I say we explore the place, see some sights." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, but you never know who may be watching." Danny said.

"Danny's right." Sam Alexander agreed. "We may be away from home, but there's always someone who wants to get rid of you. I say we watch our surroundings."

"Good idea." Ava agreed as they split up and began exploring Paris, unaware that someone was watching from the roof of a building near the tower. It was a man with black hair and a matching beard. He's wearing a dark brown lion-like vest with a three-fang necklace. Underneath the vest was a brown and tan shirt that exposed his upper chest with black shoulder guards. He also wore dark brown pants with boots and tan athletic tape around his shins. He is Sergei Kravinoff, better known as Kraven the Hunter.

"Well, this is interesting." Kraven spoke with a Russian accent. "The young heroes are on a vacation. I can't wait to take them down one by one." He spots Peter and Danny near the Louvre pyramid as his focus shifts towards Marinette. "And I have the perfect target in mind."

Just before he has the chance to relocate, a black butterfly with glowing purple streaks flies in front of Kraven's eyes. "What is this?" Kraven asked as the black butterfly lands on his palm, carrying a type of video communicator. He turns it on, revealing a hologram of a masked man.

He is clad in a dark purple dress shirt with a butterfly-shaped lapel, a brooch with four wing-like cloths in the center of the collar and black dress pants. A silver mask is worn around the majority of his face and neck, revealing his blue eyes and mouth. A dark indigo cane is held in his left hand.

"Greetings, Kraven." He greeted the hunter.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kraven interrogated. The tall masked man simply chuckled.

"I've heard much about you becoming a master hunter. And to answer your first question, you may address me as Hawk Moth."

"Hawk Moth… I have heard about of you." Kraven noted. "You have created many villains by controlling innocents through their negative emotions."

"And I control them using my akumas, much like the one you see before you." Hawk Moth stated.

"Speaking of these "akumas", why is this one fluttering about?" Kraven asked.

"Look in the streets and you'll find your answer." Kraven looks downward and notices a brown-haired gentleman in a blue shirt and khaki pants with a silver watch on his left wrists and brown leather boots. A model sheriff's badge is seen pinned on his leather vest. He appears to be angry. "That man there loves vintage Western films and gunslingers, but he was ridiculed and picked on for living in the past."

"So you intend to corrupt him and turn him into some kind of soldier?" Kraven questioned.

Hawk Moth simply grinned with malice. "See for yourself." The connection ends as the akuma flies off of Kraven's palm towards the young man. Once he sat down, the akuma lands on his badge and enters it, surrounding it with dark energy. The man looks up, revealing a dark area around his eyes as a pink butterfly-shaped light mask appears around them. He hears Hawk Moth's voice.

"Greetings, Quick Shot. I am Hawk Moth. With these powers I grant you, you will be known as the greatest gunslinger in the Wild West. And since I helped you, you'll reward me for my services with Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

The man grins evilly. "That reward's as good as yours!" He stands up as dark energy surrounds him, transforming him. He is now clad in a dark tan sheriff's uniform with a moth-shaped mask around his eyes. Two bandoliers are seen around his waist as he pulls two revolvers from his holsters. He looks up to Kraven. He grins, knowing no sheriff is without a deputy.

* * *

In front of the Louvre pyramid, Peter and Danny gaze in amazement at the largest museum in the world. "Whoa! Who knew a museum would be this big?" Peter stated.

"Well it is the largest in the world." Danny said. He then noticed Marinette and Alya from the corner of his eye. He taps Peter's shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it, Danny?" Peter asked before noticing the girls. "Do you know them?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to meet them." Danny states as he shouts to them. "Hey!"

Marinette turns over to them. "Hey, Alya, look."

"I'll bet those must be the visitors I told you about." Alya noted. "And they're good-looking too." She waves over to them. Danny and Peter approach them. "You two must be visiting from New York, right?"

"We sure are." Danny nods with a grin.

"That's awesome. I'm Alya. This is my friend Marinette." Alya introduced herself and Marinette.

"Hello." Marinette greeted them.

"Parker, Peter Parker. This is Danny." Peter Parker gave the girls their names.

"Nice to meet you both."

"You're here to see the sights?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, and it was cool to see the museum. I just wish we could see more." Danny states.

"That reminds me, there's something I want to show you." Alya pulls out her cellphone and shows Peter and Danny a video recording of a battle which featured Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Cool vid. Who are those two?" Peter asked.

"They're Ladybug and Cat Noir, Paris' own superheroes!" Alya told them with glee.

"Wow! Whoever they are, I can't wait to meet them." Peter smiled until his communicator went off. "Parker here."

" _Parker, are you there?! Parker!"_ He hears White Tiger's voice from static.

"White Tiger?"

" _You and Danny need to get to the park fast! Kraven's here!"_

"Kraven?!"

" _He and some masked gunslinger are attacking innocents!_ " She attempts to continue but the signal became weak.

"We're on our way." He hangs up and turns to the girls, whispering something in Danny's ear. "Well, it was nice to meet you both, but we better get going. Lots of exploring to do." They soon leave the area, leaving the two girls alone.

"I better jet too. My LadyBlog can't update itself, you know." Alya states as she leaves Marinette alone, just in time for Tikki to pop out of her handbag.

"Did you hear that, Tikki?" Marinette asked the tiny ladybug.

"Yeah, I'll bet either this Kraven or the gunslinger must be one of Hawk Moth's akumas." Tikki assumed.

"Well, let's head to the park and find out. Time to transform!" Marinette said as her next words signaled her transformation.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki was sucked into Marinette's earrings, turning them red and gaining five black spots in a quincunx pattern. Her entire outfit suddenly changes into a red skintight bodysuit with a black collar and black spots. She gains a red mask with black spots in a symmetrical design and a red yo-yo with black spots materializes at her waist with the string wrapping around it, thus concluding her transformation into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien was practicing for the meet and greet when he turned the corner and spotted Kraven and Quick Shot at the park. He quickly takes cover behind one of the buildings and looks in his jacket pocket, where a tiny black cat is seen napping.

"Plagg? Plagg, wake up!" Adrien quietly shouts as Plagg woke up with a yawn.

"What is it?" Plagg asked groggily.

"There's trouble at the park! We better get to it!" Adrien then signaled his transformation.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg is sucked into Adrien's silver ring which turned black and gained a green paw print. His outfit changes into a textured black skintight cat suit with a golden bell on his chest and metallic details, with the bell being connected to the zipper on the front. His long belt wraps around his waist and hangs out the back like a cat tail. He also gained matching gloves with claws at the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes. He soon wears black cat ears and a black mask which covered around his green cat-like eyes, completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

* * *

 **(I come out of my workshop dressed as the Undertaker and I find the place filled to the top with Halloween decorations)**

 **Me: Wow! They must've gone all out this year.**

 **(I spot Berri dressed as a genie and Simon dressed as a scientist)**

 **Me: Berri! Simon!**

 **Berri: Boss! Cool costume.**

 **Me: Thanks. Thought I'd go extra spooky this year. And nothing is spookier than The Undertaker.**

 **Simon: A real shame he's hung up his gear after WrestleMania.**

 **Me: Don't worry. There's a good chance he'll return to the ring.**

 **Berri: And we'll be there to see it, right?**

 **Me: Yep! Well, I better check on the others. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spider Meets Ladybug

**(In the game room, Alvin and I are playing Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite)**

 **Alvin: Oh ho, looks like Ryu's about to get you with his Hadoken!**

 **Me: Not before Iron Man busts out his Proton Cannon!**

 **(After a bit more playing, I was able to win)**

 **Me: Yes! Iron Man and Dante for the win!**

 **Alvin: Aw, come on, Nova! I knew I should've used the Reality Stone.**

 **Marinette: (Enters the room) Hey! Someone's here for you. And he has this adorable little mouse!**

 **Me: Ah! He's here. Catch you later, Alvin.**

 **Alvin: Oh, I almost forgot, do you think you could end the tour at the party hall?**

 **Me: I don't see why not.**

 **(I leave to greet the new arrivals)**

* * *

Miraculous Web Warriors

Chapter 3: Spider Meets Ladybug

White Tiger, Cloak, Dagger and Power Man are battling Kraven and Quick Shot in the park while the rest of the Web Warriors guide the people out. White Tiger dodges a machete slash from Kraven.

"What's wrong, kitty? Are you afraid to fight me one-on-one?" Kraven taunts White Tiger. She glares at the hunter. Kraven charges in and fights White Tiger one on one, leaving Cloak, Dagger and Power Man to take on Quick Shot.

White Tiger and Kraven continue fighting. As their attacks land, they began to get winded. White Tiger goes for another attack, but Kraven dodges and counters with a throw.

"I was hoping that Spider-Man would be here." Kraven said before raising his machete. "Oh well, at least you'll make an excellent trophy." Before he even had a chance to strike down White Tiger, a web ball unexpectedly knocks it out of the hunter's hand. Sergei turns around and sees Spider-Man and Iron Fist.

"Leave her alone, Kraven! I'm the one you want!" Spider-Man shouts.

"Spider-Man… I was hoping you'd show up." Kraven smirked.

" _Our first day in Paris and already, someone's here to ruin it._ " Spider-Man thought in his head. " _Some vacation._ "

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to take you down, Spider-Man." Kraven said to the web-slinger.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that line…" Spidey sighed.

Kraven pulls out his laser spear. "Fine, joke as much as you want. It will make this hunt much more worthy. And once I'm done with you, the tiger is next."

Meanwhile, Power Man, Cloak and Dagger are currently fighting Quick Shot. Despite being outnumbered three to one, Quick Shot was able to dodge his opponents' attacks.

"Man, for a villain we don't know a lot about, you're pretty fast." Dagger commented.

"What can I say? I'd do anything for my affiliate Hawk Moth, unlike you dunderheads." Quick Shot taunts.

"I'd watch what I'd say, buddy." Power Man glares, cracking his knuckles.

"You may have me outnumbered, but I have here my equalizers." Quick Shot pulls out twin revolvers. Just before he could fire a round at Cloak, a yo-yo knocks the gun out of his hand.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that guns are dangerous?" A voice spoke up. Quick Shot turns around and sees Ladybug and Cat Noir. The villainous sheriff grins as he tips his hat to them.

"Well, well, if it ain't the lovely Ladybug and the contemptuous Cat Noir." Quick Shot greeted them as his tips his hat.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir? That's them?" Cloak asked.

"I knew I smelled a crooked lawman." Cat Noir quipped.

"Who are you calling crooked?!" Quick Shot yelled. "I'm the law in this here city and what I say goes!"

"That's funny. Last time I checked, the Parisian police are in charge of law enforcement." Ladybug noted.

"Well, I'm taking over! And these three are guilty of excessive heroism!" Quick Shot yelled until he quickly calmed down and smirked. "Of course, I'm willing to forgive and forget. That is if you give me your Miraculous."

"Forget it, Quick Shot! We'll never surrender the Miraculous to crooks like you!" Ladybug shouts.

"In that case…" Quick Shot picks up his other gun and fires at the two heroes. They expertly dodge the bullets. He smirks as he adjusts his badge. The two Parisian heroes land beside the Web Warriors.

"Man, this guy's crafty, huh?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah. I must say, his speed and reflexes are top-notch." Ladybug noted, but double backed once she heard her own reply. "Wait, who are you?"

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." The web-slinger greets them. "And I take it from those threads you're wearing that you're Ladybug and Cat Noir, right?"

"That we are." Cat Noir nods.

"But I'll be honest. I did not expect Kraven to be fighting alongside someone other than the Sinister Six." White Tiger states.

"So the guy in the vest is Kraven?" Ladybug asked.

"That's him. He calls himself the greatest hunter in the world." Spider-Man told her. "And that Quick Shot fella, for a supervillain, that guy sure loves showing off that badge of his."

Ladybug then thought about what Spidey told her. "Badge… badge…" Soon, it hit her. "That's it! The badge he's wearing must be where the akuma is!"

"The what?" Cloak asked in total confusion.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get that badge off of him and smash it." Ladybug suggests.

"But how will we do that? He might figure out what we're doing." Power Man argued.

"That's why we've got a plan. Spider-Man, you use your webs to take out Quick Shot's guns. Leave the rest to me and Cat Noir." Ladybug explained the plan, but she's suddenly netted to the metal fence by Kraven.

"Ladybug!" Both Spider-Man and Cat Noir shout in unison.

"I had a feeling my new net launcher would come in handy." Kraven said, holding his custom net gun.

Ladybug attempts to break free but the wires are too strong. Cat Noir comes over to help her, but Kraven laughs at his attempt. "Don't bother getting her out. That net is made of a special durable titanium alloy. Soon, she will be my next prey, but not before we get those earrings off of her."

"That net of yours may be durable, Kraven, but it can still break!" Cat Noir smirks as he triggers his special power. "Cataclysm!" Black energy enveloped Cat Noir's right hand as he slashes the net, causing it to corrode and break apart.

"Thanks, kitty." Ladybug thanked her partner.

"You may have gotten out of my deputy's net, but I still have my guns." Quick Shot grins confidently.

"Not for long, you won't." It was then Ladybug activates her superpower. "Lucky Charm!" She flings her yo-yo into the air as it forms… into a deck of playing cards with a red with black polka dot pattern. "A deck of cards?"

"Great. How is a deck of cards going to stop him from shooting us?" Dagger asked. Ladybug used her Lucky Vision to spot the cards, Spider-Man's webs, some trees and Quick Shot's guns.

"I've got an idea. If I can use these cards to jam Quick Shot's guns, we may be able to get the badge off him." Ladybug told the Web Warriors.

"Of course! The bullet is only fired when the gun's hammer strikes the cartridge." Iron Fist theorized. "If something is blocking the hammer, the bullet can't be fired."

"Good work, Iron Fist. Leave Kraven to the rest of us." White Tiger nods as she reengages Kraven in combat.

"Spider-Man, do you think you could make a lasso with your webs?" Ladybug asks.

"I thought you'd never ask." Spider-Man creates a web lasso and prepares to throw it.

"Cat Noir, Iron Fist, I'll need you to get Quick Shot's attention." Ladybug commands.

"It will be done." Iron Fist bows as Cat Noir whistles, gaining the villainous sheriff's attention. Quick Shot grins as he prepares to fire his guns. Ladybug uses this chance to jam the guns, just as he pulls them out. He attempts to fire, but they're not working. He notices the cards right away and goes on to remove them.

"Spider-Man, now!" The web-slinger uses this chance to lasso Quick Shot with his web lasso and pull him to the tree. He struggles to break free, but to no avail.

"Let me go! Hogtying the sheriff is a dangerously serious offense!" Quick Shot yells. Spidey yawns jokingly as he pulls the badge off of the restrained villain. "Hey! Give me my badge back!"

"Sorry, sheriff, but you've been relieved of duty!" Spider-Man tells him as he snaps the badge in two. He drops the pieces to the ground and a black butterfly exits the badge. "Whoa! What is that thing?!"

"Don't worry about what it is! Leave the rest to me!" Ladybug tells him as she readies her yo-yo. "It's off to jail for you, little akuma!" Her yo-yo opens up as she spins it around like a rhythmic ribbon dancer. "Time to de-evilize!" She throws the open yo-yo at the akuma, capturing it as the yo-yo closes. "Gotcha!" She opens the yo-yo again, releasing a white butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She throws the deck of cards into the air, causing thousands of ladybugs to reverse the damage caused by Quick Shot. When the webs disappear, Quick Shot slumps to the ground, reverting back into the civilian the akuma corrupted. Kraven scowls once he witnesses this.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir share a fist bump, to which Spidey joins in.

"You may have won this time, but the hunt is only getting started!" Kraven sneers as he leaves the park.

* * *

Hawk Moth, within his lair, had already sensed Quick Shot's defeat. "You are correct, Kraven. This is far from over, Ladybug and Cat Noir! I will have your Miraculouses if it's the last thing I do!" The window to his lair shuts, knowing that Hawk Moth will strike again.

* * *

Back at the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir stand face-to-face with the Web Warriors. "Thanks for the assist, not that we needed any help." Power Man thanked them.

"No need for thanks. Saving others is what we do." Cat Noir waved off.

"Besides, I'm the only one capable of purifying the akuma." Ladybug adds.

"Speaking of that akuma, how did it even corrupt that man anyway?" White Tiger asks. She was about to answer when she hears a beeping sound from her earrings and Cat Noir's ring.

"I'll explain everything later. Bug out!" Ladybug takes off over the rooftops, as does Cat Noir, leaving the Web Warriors all alone.

"Okay, while I am happy we stopped Kraven and that other guy, something tells me they're hiding something and not just from us." Squirrel Girl thought aloud.

"You're right. We should look into it while we have the time." White Tiger suggests.

"That'll wait. Right now, we need to change out of these. It looked like those two had the right idea." Spider-Man told them as he took off swinging in the opposite direction of Ladybug and Cat Noir. The other Web Warriors follow.

* * *

 **(During the tour, I tell the new arrivals, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu about my studio)**

 **Ash: So you've been working here for four years?**

 **Me: That's right. Pretty impressive, right?**

 **Ash: Wow! You must've been working pretty hard to get to where you are, right Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: Pikachu!**

 **(We arrive in front of the party hall)**

 **Me: Well, here's our last stop. The party hall.**

 **Ash: Why the party hall for the last stop?**

 **Pikachu: Pika?**

 **Me: To be honest, I don't know why either. That's what Alvin told me to do before. Let's go in.**

 **(We walk in the party hall to find the place dark)**

 **Ash: Seems kinda dark for a party hall.**

 **Me: Oh, these lights are always like that this time around. Let me just get the lights.**

 **(Once I turned on the lights, everyone jumped out of a bunch of hiding spots with party poppers shouting…)**

 **Everyone: Surprise!**

 **Me: Yow! So this is why Alvin wanted me to end the tour here.**

 **Applejack: Well what do you think?**

 **Me: It's amazing! You couldn't have picked a better time to put all this together.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Hey, if it weren't for Pinkie's party planning and Twilight's organizing, we wouldn't have pulled this off.**

 **Alvin: Consider this our gift to the greatest leader we have ever known. Happy birthday!**

 **Me: I… I don't know what to say.**

 **Pinkie Pie: I do! Let's get this birthday party started!**

 **Me: You read my mind, Pinkie. Let's party! You readers may leave a review and thanks to all for wishing me a happy birthday! Archer out!**


End file.
